


Bogarts and Broomsticks

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, South Park
Genre: Bogarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, also temple kisses, dumb boyfriends, facing your fears is basically the theme here, gryffindor craig, hufflepuff clyde, hufflepuff token, its a harry potter crossover, not really angst but angst, ravenclaw tweek, slytherin jimmy, this fic is basically an excuse to get some more vunerable craig in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Most people found themselves enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts, usually preferring it to the much more tedious classes of Divination or Transfiguration.Tweek knew this, his friends were apart of this majority, after all.Or the fic where Tweek is freaking out and Craig isn't as fearless as he seems.





	Bogarts and Broomsticks

Most people found themselves enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts, usually preferring it to the much more tedious classes of Divination or Transfiguration.

 

Tweek knew this, his friends were apart of this majority, after all.

 

Clyde was a crybaby when it came to interacting with monsters that could bite off your fingers (like Grindylows), but always expressed his interest in learning about less dangerous beasts.

 

Token was already good at charms, so he excelled whenever their professors taught them new protection spells and jinxes against things like Hinkypunks.

 

Jimmy was a muggle-born, like Tweek, so that may have raised his interest in learning about the mystical creatures that lurked in the shadows. Well, at least it seemed like it since he was always looking for ways to sneak out some of the smaller creatures from class to do more research on them.

 

Even Craig, Tweek's boyfriend of two years, who hardly showed much interest in anything besides their Astronomy classes at midnight and the occasional potions class, enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts on more than one occasion. He even seemed interested in that day's lesson for their shared third hour just after lunch.

 

Tweek liked Defense Against the Dark Arts well enough. He liked it a lot more than Divination, that was for sure, but an issue came with the class. The monsters.

 

Learning about beasts made Tweek twitch and whine, his mind always running with ideas on how he could suffer a horrible death after chance encounters with unregistered Vampires, or Inferius, or Dementors, or...

 

"We're going to see a real-life Boggart!" Clyde said, mouth full of oats as he tossed his bag to the floor with a loud smack, the noise jolting Tweek and forcing him to spill his juice on top of the bacon on his plate.

 

Breakfast was always the worst, mostly because Clyde was a disgustingly chipper morning person and always managed to scare Tweek even after three years of knowing each other.

 

"I've been practicing that 'Riddikulus' charm for weeks now, I would be disappointed if we weren't going to," Token said with a snort and a smile, brushing off his gold and brown tie before moving to fix Clyde's own. "No stealing it Jims."

 

Jimmy snickered behind his hand and Tweek's eyes darted towards Craig as he felt a squeeze to his side. Craig, noticing, seemed to smile just slightly, pulling Tweek ever so closer.

 

"I don't know why you're so excited Clyde," The ravenette drawled, cheek pressed to Tweek's temple as the blond started to shake slightly. "If you have to face it, we'll get to see how big of a baby you are."

 

Clyde, instantly, whined, batting Token's hands away to toss a poorly aimed slice of grapefruit at the Gryffindor of the group, which Craig dodged. "Shut up, you ass!"

 

Token rolled his eyes at their antics before his attention turned towards the Ravenclaw across from him. "You excited, Tweek?"

 

No. He really wasn't, but the smaller male forced a smile and nodded none the less.

 

Craig tensed beside him as if sensing something was off, but before he could speak he was cut off by Jimmy. "That's t... t-t... ter... teriff... good!"

 

Tweek was terrified.

 

No matter how long Craig held him and filled him with warmth, the dread of that day's class had Tweek up the whole night before, trying to find some way of escape.

 

He couldn't fake an illness, it was a magic school, and he wasn't willing to try and curse himself or try to get himself sick if he got found out.

 

Detention wouldn't get him out of anything and would just give him more work to do after dinner.

 

He couldn't fall off a broom because he was too much of a coward.

 

The only other option was sabotaging their Professor, which he couldn't even think of without shaking in fear at the thought of getting expelled for it.

 

Boggarts were 'non-beings' known for feeding off of fear by transforming into the thing you feared most. The idea of being confronted by the millions of fears that ran through Tweek's mind on a daily basis made the blond chew his nails down to stubs, bite his hands until they were covered in scabby teeth marks and scratch at his arms so they had to be plastered with 15 new bandages since that Monday's DADA class.

 

He wasn't even sure what he'd face if he was forced to the front of the class. Token, Clyde, and Jimmy had all in some fashion hinted at what they expected to see, Craig shrugging and saying outright he would see the ocean and flood the classroom only to have Clyde whine about how lame it was.

 

Tweek wasn't sure if we wanted to know what he'd face.

 

"See you guys third!" Clyde said excitedly, ruffling Tweek's hair and successfully breaking him from his thoughts before then practically skipping after Token. The blond looked around to see Jimmy had already left with a few of the other Slytherins, and he felt his stomach twist to see people filing out of the great hall to head to their first classes for the day.

 

Craig squeezed Tweek's hip again, gaining his attention once more and the boy's stomach knotted further at the expression on the other's face.

 

Craig opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeming to search for words and sighing after a few moments. He stood, guiding Tweek up with him before pulling away.

 

"I left some chocolate whiz-balls in your bag if you get hungry," The taller male murmured, Tweek's eyes darting back to his drenched bacon and flinching. "And we can skip lunch to eat them in the courtyard if you don't eat them before then."

 

Tweek, unable to meet his boyfriend's eyes, nodded silently. "Thanks, man."

 

He reached down to scoop up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before glancing at Craig once more out of the corner of his eye. The ravenette shouldered his own bag and then leaned over to lightly kiss the blonde's temple.

 

"No problem, honey."

 

* * *

 

First Period Charms and Second Period Herbology went by too fast for Tweek, and the chocolate whiz-balls in his bag were partially melted by the time the blond found himself meeting up with Craig again outside of the great hall.

 

Even with Craig talking to him about his Potions class and how Kenny McCormick had made their Confusion Concoction too potent to the point the fellow Gryffindor had full on amnesia for a solid 10 minutes after testing it he still found himself dreading their next class together.

 

Nothing could distract him. He felt as if he was being tugged to his own demise with each minute ticking by like seconds, and with the sight of the whomping willow in the distance, Tweek felt the urge to run into it just to prove he had some amount of control. But he couldn't, not with Craig there holding him on the stone steps and asking Tweek if Butters' wand had blown up again in charms.

 

(It had, but Craig gave up prodding when Tweek shrugged after the seventh time he tried to ask him a question)

 

Soon enough, they were forced to pack up and go, heading for the second floor and the DADA classroom after the dead silent treck to the stairs.

 

"Honey?"

 

Only when they reached the moving steps did Craig finally speak, breaking through the ringing in Tweek's ears. The blond's head jerked upwards to stare at his boyfriend, who looked just as concerned as he did earlier that morning.

 

"Gah! What?" Tweek managed to garble out before hurriedly tripping over his untied shoes to get off the moving stairs the second they stopped, tugging Craig along with him.

 

The taller male, thankfully, didn't comment on Tweek's clumsiness, his eyebrows furrowing instead. As he squeezed the blonde's hand, Tweek only grew more anxious as he worried about the scabbed bites on his fingers breaking and bleeding until he died.

 

It would be better than dealing with a bog-

 

"You've been really quiet," Craig said, voice soft but blunt. "You're only like that when you're thinking a lot. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothings wrong!" Tweek blurted, sounding fake even to himself and he yanked away without another word the moment he saw the classroom.

 

He scrambled inside, yelping softly to no one's surprise when he saw that the desks had all been moved to the back of the classroom. The blond gave a rather violent twitch, nails digging into the cover of that year's DADA textbook.

 

"Hey! You two made it!"

 

The next voice made Tweek squawk, and he cowered in fear before Clyde smacked a hand on the smaller male's back with a grin.

 

Peering up, Tweek caught Craig's gaze, gut feeling like lead as he realized the taller male had entered just in time to see Tweek nearly have a panic attack over the simple fact that the desks weren't in their usual place.

 

He looked frustrated but his mouth stayed firmly shut, and it made Tweek feel that much worse.

 

Craig grunted before he dumped his bag by the pile of others near the door, stalking off to stand next to Token and Jimmy across the classroom. The two of them looked concerned upon seeing the Gryffindor before their gaze turned to Tweek almost questioningly.

 

"Woah... Teacup, what happened at lunch? Craig looks..." Clyde started to say before he was cut off as Professor Victoria entered the classroom and spoke.

 

"Everyone line up by house!" She called out, and Tweek scrambled to drop his bag and fall in line with everyone else in Ravenclaw while Clyde hurried back to Token and the rest of the Hufflepuffs. "As you all know we're going to be dealing with a Bogart today! And I know some of you have already heard some stories from the other classes, but we must go through some review first just to be careful... Now-"

 

Professor Victoria's words turned into static when Tweek's eyes locked onto the briefcase he hadn't seen when walking in.

 

There.

 

The Bogart was in there, Tweek was sure of it.

 

Where else would it be?

 

Tweek felt like vomiting the longer he stared at it, only distracted when he saw others around him taking out their wands and he fumbled to do the same. He looked up and his breath hitched as he saw Craig staring at him yet again, only looking more irritated by the time he looked away.

 

The Ravenclaw wanted to tear his hair out. Why was Craig so upset? Tweek didn't need him worrying over him all the time, he was probably being stupid for being so afraid anyway! God, why was he so frustrating?

 

God, fuck, damn it, Craig!

 

Tweek made a frustrated noise in his throat, grip tightening on his wand before he flinched at the loud echo of the briefcase snapping open and his eyes locked onto the box as it flung open a second later.

 

He only caught a brief glimpse of the beast before it was shifting and he choked.

 

"Stan Marsh!" Professor Victoria called and the ravenette stepped forward away from the Slytherin line, wand held up high.

 

Instantly, the Bogart seemed to sense the tall male's presence and finally froze on an image, and a hideous crooked figure landing in the middle of the room, eyes black and mouth drooling. Before Tweek could really examine it further Stan shouted "Riddikulus" and Tweek squeezed his eyes closed to avoid the aftermath.

 

He heard peals of laughter, but the gouged out eyes of the beast stayed locked in his memory until he heard their Professor again- "Nicole Daniels!"

 

The Ravenclaw behind Tweek jabbed at his back, and the blond's eyes flew open as he squeaked before shifting forward with the rest of the line.

 

Peering around some of the others, he saw Stan looking proud standing on the wall beside Professor Victoria and then his eyes trailed back to Nicole, breath catching on a scream in his throat as the largest, hairiest spider he had ever seen morphed in front of his eyes.

 

Then, Nicole, her voice louder than Stan's, shouted "Riddikulus" and the spider became a bright vibrant pink, covered in glitter and bows and...

 

Tweek couldn't stare at it any longer without wanting to barf, flinching as more laughter broke out from the class and his hands began to shake.

 

Each beast appeared with each person, something twisted or terrifying or just plain old disturbing, and Tweek couldn't find it in himself to laugh or even smile at any of it whenever the Bogart was turned into something 'funny'.

 

"Craig Tucker!"

 

Tweek's eyes snapped up the instant he heard the name and his eyes locked onto his boyfriend. At that moment, he felt as if his stomach dropped out of existence with the mere sight of the other's face, Craig's eyes swirling with what Tweek could only place as fear.

 

The Gryffindor stepped forward, and Clyde cracked a joke about 'the flood' in the line over.

 

The Bogart didn't change into the ocean.

 

It didn't change into anything to do with water.

 

As Craig raised his wand, everyone froze and the laughter died because the Bogart shifted into a copy of...

 

"Tweek?"

 

Tweek, only a few people behind the front of the line, froze as hundreds of eyes flicked between him and the Bogart standing in front of Craig. The mirror version of himself wasn't shaking, wasn't twitching, his blond hair matted and...

 

The real Tweek nearly vomited at the sight of the hole blasted straight through the Bogart's stomach, and the twisted smile on his face only made the urge that much stronger.

 

"Craig..." The mirror croaked, and everyone could see the taller male's hand freeze in midair just before he cast the spell. "Why...?"

 

Tweek watched as Craig's entire body seemed to turn into stone, and he heard a few people breathe in sharply as the twisted blond trudged a bit closer.

 

"It's your fault," Bogart Tweek said, his twisted smile only growing and his eyes gleaming with something unhinged. "You know that, don't you Craig? Why would you do this to me? To them? I thought you loved me?"

 

The words sounded like poison, and everyone seemed to take a step back as the fake Tweek took another step forward... everyone except Craig.

 

"This is all your fault!" The monster screamed, and Tweek wasn't the only one who flinched. "You killed me! MURDERER!"

 

Craig's wand fell, clattering to the floor, and without realizing it himself, the blond Ravenclaw charged forward, shoving past the others in line to dive in front of his boyfriend.

 

"RIDDIKULUS!" Tweek screeched the moment he saw the Bogart shifting when it recognized his presence. He only saw the briefest flash of what the beast might've been before it was blasted back by his wand and shoved into the briefcase.

 

Without missing a beat he practically ran forward to smack his foot down on the top of the case, slamming it shut and the locks clicking closed a second later.

 

Looking up, he briefly caught Professor Victoria's gaze, seeing her own wand pointed at the case he stood on before he heard the sound of a door slamming shut and he spun around to see Craig was gone... and everyone was staring at him...

 

"Well!" The blond professor cut in, not really gaining any of her student's attention. "I think... we'll cut the lesson short for today."

 

* * *

 

After searching for at least an hour, and skipping his fourth block (Care of Magical Creatures) in the process, he finally found Craig by the lake's edge.

 

The ravenette was plopped down on the shoreline, staring out over to where the train back home was still parked and would be until May eventually came around. Tweek was hesitant, but eventually powered through his fear and wandered over to the other. When Craig didn't look up or protest to his presence, the blond finally sat down beside him.

 

They sat in silence for a minute or so before Craig's voice, cracking from emotional strain, finally broke the quiet.

 

"Go on, honey... ask."

 

Tweek couldn't help but snort, finally causing the Gryffindor beside him to look at him in confusion, frown on his face.

 

"Gah! If... rrg... if you're not ready to share what's wrong, I'm not going to push you... I really came here to apologize, not, fuck, interrogate you."

 

Craig seemed a bit surprised, but when he didn't say anything, and Tweek took that as the go-ahead to continue. Taking a deep breath and looking back in the direction of the train, he spoke with his hands resting neatly at his sides.

 

"I should've talked to you about what was wrong... in truth, gah... I was scared of facing the Bogart. Of what fear I would have to face. I have, nngh, so many fears... you know that more than a-anyone else here, man! And... and I-"

 

"Tweek. If you're not going to push me for what I'm not ready to talk about, it works for you too. If you weren't ready to talk about it I shouldn't have pushed. We still could have talked about it after class and I could have comforted you then, not-"

 

"This is stupid," Tweek said, cutting off Craig with a smile and causing the other male's eye to twitch. Slowly shuffling closer to rest his head on the taller male's shoulder, Tweek sighed. "How... nngh... how about we agree that we both fucked up, man. Maybe I should've talked about what was wrong, maybe you shouldn't have pushed me, maybe we both, gah, need to get better at rrg- communicating! Either way..."

 

Craig sighed and Tweek's speech stammered to a stop before he relaxed when the Gryffindor leaned back into him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

"Either way we both fucked up," Craig mumbled, attempting to sound annoyed but still fond all the same, the blond feeling relieved that the strain in his voice was no longer there. "I... I think what happened back there was... I'm afraid of hurting you. Well, not just you, but you and the others... people I care about,"

 

Tweek nodded to show that he was listening even as his lover took a few shaky breaths, eyes falling shut. "I was afraid when you pushed me away today that I hurt you somehow and you were scared to open up to me. I couldn't stand it."

 

Craig's head tilted and his face became buried in Tweek's hair after he trailed off, and slowly the blond curled his arms around his boyfriend to stroke his back. They sat like that for a few moments before the Ravenclaw finally pulled back just enough to smile up at Craig, kissing his chin when he failed to kiss his lips.

 

"I don't, gah, think you'd ever hurt me, man... I was just worried about how you'd feel after a fake me, rrg, tore you down in front of everyone. I don't want you to be hurting, man."

 

A slow smile spread across the ravenette's lips, and another kiss was pressed to the smaller male's temple while Craig sighed.

 

"I'm okay... I'm okay because you're okay," He mumbled before pausing again. "This was all kind of stupid, though."

 

Tweek let out a squawk, causing Craig to smirk as the blond lightly kicked him in the shin. "I already said that!"

 

"I know, and I'm agreeing with you."

 

"Asshole."

 

"I know, honey."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Want to steal more of Clyde's chocolate whizzballs?"

 

"You stole them from Clyde?"

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"I call dibs on the cream filled ones."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shitty crossover fic! I love shitty Harry Potter AUs and this is what happened...
> 
> Comments, Kudos and critique is always appreciated in this happy little hell hole!


End file.
